


未命名3

by Omehal



Category: Chinese Singer RPF, 说唱新世代 | Rap for Youth (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Immorality, M/M, Multi, Porn Video
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 你仿佛一个ktv的绿酒瓶/融化的雪人盖住你的肉体/亲爱的，菩萨在身侧看着我呢/我们的亲吻难道真正是爱情吗
Relationships: 依加/生番, 刘永涛/刘悦, 斯威特/生番





	未命名3

**Author's Note:**

> 观看性爱视频/背德行为注意

flv格式，视频名称写未命名3，视频长度二十分钟，不多一秒，不少一秒，二十分钟。视频大小差不多有九百六十兆。我关掉文件传输助手，关掉只有一个网页的浏览器，只有一个网页的是163邮箱，上面登着我的账号，剔除十九封未读邮件，剩下一封就是刚刚被我下载下来的东西。我再把QQ也关了，midi拔掉，音响拔掉，电脑按成静音，灯关上，门锁上，观世音菩萨在身侧看着我。

我点开文件。

镜头有点晃，拿镜头的人手有点不稳，拖鞋从地毯上蹭过去的声音，长长一条，我都能想象到棉线在化纤上刮蹭，拉着摩擦朝前走。然后咚地一声闷响，镜头稳定下来了，对着一片由方形组成的空间，方形的天花板，方形的走道，方形的浴室透明玻璃，方形的头柜，方形的，在黑暗里像一团硌住的雪一样的床。

方形的世界里突起来一块不规则的东西，那简直不能称之为东西，是一块艺术品，从左边开始的一长条笔直的略有起伏的线条开始往上变宽，再上去一点又塌陷下去一块很柔和的弧度，然后再向上，一块同样柔和，线条却更为明朗的圆柱体被安放在那里，然后是一块利落的直角，线条像瀑布一样倾斜下去，又在整块阴影的中线上戛然而止。紧跟着又是一道直角，继续向前延展。

整块艺术品唯一格格不入的是最右边的球体，那块球体塌陷在一块方形的雪里，好像被生生扭断一样了无生机地错位了，又好像从维纳斯身上被切下来的断臂，作为被丢弃的一部分完整地促成了剩下部分的完整。

我这么详尽地描述了这一个画面，被我反复拉着进度条重看了十几二十遍的画面实际上只持续了不到五秒钟，因为另一团长的不规则黑影也很快出现在画面里，从大到小地缩减，最后缩成和雪上的维纳斯大致相同的轮廓，只不过是竖过来的。那团黑影往维纳斯上空倒下去，于是它就融进了维纳斯里面，这次构成了一团说不出形状的肉瘤，从雪里面生长起来，然后赖在那里不走了。

肉瘤又撕扯开一个口。阴影附在维纳斯稍上一点，似乎是在调整那颗错位的球体。然后肉瘤又愈合，从球体的位置突兀地伸出一肢，连向床头柜。

灯亮了，生番困怠的脸突然出现在画面里，于是这一整块肉瘤和方形的空间都鲜活地勾勒起来，连带着搭在生番身上一抹黄色，长长一条，我几乎能听见白色的棉料与黄色的化纤相互摩擦的声音。

27号晚上刘悦出去和超喝酒喝得迷迷瞪瞪地回来，我也在家里喝，边喝边和他连麦，听他要把我拉过去一起喝，心里想，反正他喝完也得回来。他又打电话过来时我已经在沙发上睡过去，不知道为什么，那一个小时睡得格外死，也没做什么梦，直到第七个电话把酒瓶从茶几上震翻在地，我才被那声巨响砸醒，好在酒瓶没碎，于是我也懒得去捡，又伸手去摸电话。刘悦的来电一到我手上就哑火了，我没拨回去，发了条微博动态权当营业，又睡过去。

刘悦开门的声音也很响，我撑开半只眼去看他，暖气好像把他在玄关里就给熏化了，他东倒西歪地走进来，果然没穿上衣，佛像在身上随着他的酒嗝跳动。他查看了我的睡相，低头把我的酒瓶捡起来，走进厨房里处理掉，出厨房试图找到回房间的路。

我把自己的眼皮建设得差不多，也就起身去跟他，我从旁边扶他的时候他马上软掉，整个人真正地化在了我身上。他现在比我轻也比我结实，搬弄起来其实很好操作，我把他半拖半抱回房间，进房门时搂了搂他的腰，他傻笑着哼两声，也自动自觉把我搂住，手绵绵地围在我腰上，嘴里还在叨：“涛子，去昆明……”

得嘞，这就是他在微博上说的给我等着。我干巴巴地想。等着一起去昆明嘞。

黄衣服的男人蹭着生番的侧脸，生番一边嘟囔“依加，别闹”一边抬手去推拒，尾音消失在一声喘气里。依加抬起头，九百六十兆的大小和足够的光照让我得以瞥见每个细节。他刚把嘴从生番耳边离开，那里已经被磨红。生番几乎算是干脆利落地放弃了抵抗，他拧过头盯着依加看，又好像不在盯着什么，而依加已经带着明亮的眼神开始与他接吻。他的眼神着实很亮，带着点期冀的光，就算是没有被镜头完整收录都能看得到的雀跃。

他一边亲吻生番的脸，一边用手去扯生番的衣服。生番也被他压得难受，慢慢撑起身子，依加就退开一点，开始脱生番的短袖。全程生番也挺配合，把手伸直举过头顶方便他剥掉那层和床一个颜色的遮罩物，各色的纹身从短袖里挣脱出来，于是维纳斯就变成大卫，丰满地，健康地，肉欲地裸露出来了。

依加没在上身停手，他用更快的速度把生番下体的衣物也全脱下来，其实早在那之前，生番的工装裤就已经被扒拉得松松垮垮，露出大半截内裤和尚且蛰伏的私处。依加把内裤也扔到被子里，俯身看去，生番大抵是全副赤裸地躺在他身下。我想象了一下正面效果，应该是胸前和大腿根还会染上一层酒后的醉意的光泽，汗津津的，显得有些滑腻。

倒也不是全副赤裸。我突然想起来生番脖子上的那条金链。有时候他也在写歌时发呆，会把那条链子咬进嘴里抿着，濡湿后又啜干，或是有一搭没一搭地吻着上面细密的嵌环与纹路。那是我用收到的第一笔房租给他买的，他不常戴着，但我记得他这次去的时候当着我的面系上了。

依加显然也对生番的链子很感兴趣，他抬手去试着扯了扯那条链子，链子就嵌进生番脖颈的肉里，连带着头也些微地离开枕头一下，放下，再砸回去，抬起来，离开枕头，放下，砸回去。每一次往复，生番就会并不克制地哼一声，依加在这提线木偶般的动作里硬起来。

我还真的认真考虑过关于他和汽油队的这件事。很多人说我表现得很醋，我自觉也还好。从一公前还没分组我就在一环里穿梭自如，和他们混得比一环其他人跟他们还熟。后来他们都说我像土拨鼠，随时随地出现，随时随地蹭饭，分组后又嫌弃我天天嘴边阴阳怪气地折磨他们队内感情。但我还真没在意过这件事。刘悦做了梦之后第一个就是和我说的。他说涛子啊我昨晚梦见我们队队员了，是依加小强迪木鱼翅，啊对还有个夏之禹。那时候我就回他的是成，你可得言出必行了。确实言出必行了，我也没太惊讶，我还和他们玩得好，毕竟还是相对比较熟一点。玩得好，他们其实也把我当汽油队亲属看，时不时揶揄一把我的编外身份，倒真没什么。我觉得外界确实是过度解读了。

依加已经近乎虔诚地把生番的整具躯体都朝拜一遍，从脖颈开始一直朝拜到脚踝。他把生番的腿折起来去舔舐腿后侧不常见光的皮肤，生番整个人被叠起来，我才发现他也已经硬了。按说单纯的亲吻倒也不至于让他硬到何种地步，但腿间那根漂亮的阴茎已经翘起了九十度，在依加流连在腿根时不能自已地颤抖。生番下意识夹腿，想避开依加对敏感部位的侵犯，却反而把依加的头夹在腿间，阴茎蹭上依加侧脸，又从他半扎半散的发间滑过。

那一定很爽，生番发出一声不加掩饰的呻吟，尾音好像一声腻味的叹息。

依加在低声说“番哥，别夹了”，拍拍生番后臀那层结实的肉，让他松开。他直起身跪立在床上，把生番的腿放下，拉下裤子露出同样挺翘，长度可观的阴茎，低语，“哥，帮我舔舔成么？”

生番半撑起身，阴茎就送到他脸前，他照常在含进去前舔舔唇边，连带着胡子也沾上星点唾液，再张口含住龟头。

我知道他的口交技术算不得有多好，但好在温柔，并不伤人，而磨人的温柔有时是另一种催情剂。他只含入龟头，再抽离，发出响亮的水声，依加脸色通红，抬起头不再看他。但我一向不会错过生番口交的每一刻，哪怕眼里被花洒溅了水，也不愿眨一下眼，于是我继续看着生番又张口含进去，顺顺当当地向柱身滑动，把喷张的紫红色也吞了大半，又退出来，模拟着抽插的动作。

醉酒的时候生番的口交技术会更差一些，他不吸不舔，只会像个人体飞机杯一样做活塞运动，把整根阴茎都沾上口水。唾液在口腔里堆积，因着酒精的缘故分泌更多，若是不停下来喘口气，就会从下唇里溢出来，混合着前列腺液一起往下流。这时观看的快感大过被吞吐阴茎的快感。但依加看起来已经得到了极大满足。生番一边吃着阴茎一边摸上自己的那根肉棒撸动，时不时从龟头上揉一点前液往后抹，给自己润滑。等依加注意到时，生番已经越撸越快，囊袋在大腿间颤动，嘴上停了动作，只想着先射出来完事。

依加一把把阴茎拔出来把生番掀翻在床上：“哥，怎么不听话呢？”

飞昆明前一个晚上刘悦推了聚会邀请，在家收拾行李，我在阳台抽烟琢磨歌词，正当放空时，刘悦敲敲阳台门。我问他怎么了，他问：“你去不去昆明啊到底？我刚看了，还有票，现在买便宜了，你要去的话我顺便帮你收几件衣服。”我摇摇头和他说你去吧，我就不打扰你们汽油队欢聚了，省得你们又在那里群嘲我是编外人员。

刘悦笑了一下，推门出来，抽抽鼻子说怎么换口味了。我靠过去和他接吻，喷了他一嘴的烟，他含住那口烟，在嘴里裹了一圈，又湿漉漉地换回来。“味儿还不错。”按理说处了这么久，小分别也是常事，但我其实挺不想放他离开北京，多冷的天，多难受的疫情，还在往外跑。我这么和他说了，他笑着凑上我的耳朵，又带着几分恶意地喷口气，然后又和我接吻，我还想说的话也就都咽回了肚里。

醉酒的人全身都无力，心也跟着软成一滩。我和生番彼此都清楚这一点，我们对着对方醉过太多次了，懒得去细数，瞅一眼就能明白对方是真醉还是假意撒泼。生番一开始叫依加时还留着几分清醒的意味，如今被按在床上丝毫不反抗，只睁着眼睛，怕是醉得彻底。依加已经找了润滑剂，手在生番身下被腿挡住的地方动作，生番应该是任他插进去了，水声在房间里滋生，隐隐地漫满空气，又淫靡又浪漾。生番被扩张得舒服了，喘息声断断续续，但也不迎合，只陷在褶皱里被打开双腿，被侵占，被挑起更多情欲。

依生的动作几乎算得上是温柔，边扩张边在生番耳边小声说着“放松”，“哥你好紧好热”，咬字清楚，语句连贯，像一波波拍打着岸边的浪潮，像小狗从舌底到舌尖一下下的舔舐。他又往里探了一会儿，直到生番的喘息声开始逐渐变了调，他才抽手出来，指尖上沾满润滑剂和生番尚未释放的前液。

生番被弓成一条绷紧的弧度操了进去，依生的动作和生番的口交一样缓慢，一点一点地推进去，好像把自己整个人都要推进去一样的，生番由着他进入，动动身子把角度又翘起来点，我就看见他们交合处的阴影，一个人的血肉正在埋进另一个人的凹陷里，没进去消失了。

时间在这里静止了一会儿，我几乎快以为视频卡住，但房间里的水声还在滋生。

生番顿了一下，突然开始大口喘气，与此同时，依加缓缓抽出，又小心地操进去，生番喘着气没吱声，我知道这是他被操得舒服了的表现，但依加很明显不知道。他低头去蹭生番，音调有些委屈：“哥，不舒服吗？”

生番没应声，依加又黏上去亲生番的嘴，亲胡茬，向上去碰碰生番脸旁的两颗痣，生番呻吟了一声。

“哥，应我呀哥。”

依加操弄的速度逐渐快起来，水位猛地上升，生番的声音也丰富起来，心软的人怎么叫，不需要变着花样地讨好，喘出本能的气息就行。依加很吃这一套，把生番的腰又往上拎，双腿盘进腰里，他人就高挑，操着生番时也弓着身体，两人像两个不对称的前后括号。

“哥。哥。说说话。哥。”依加在叫，囊袋狠狠撞上生番的臀肉。

生番嘟囔了句什么。

“你说什么？哥？”依加伸长脖子，我注意到他在生番肌肉间的亲吻从不留下痕迹，却只在纹身晕染得深了的地方反复厮磨，最终看起来不过像是生番的纹身又被重新纹了一边一样有些红肿。

生番嗯啊了一声，呻吟着骂了句脏话，又说了句什么。

依加突然就不说话了，但抽送的速度猛地又频一档，他身下的男人被撞得往后滑，又被依加狠狠拉回来。

生番呻吟得更裂。

平日我操生番几乎不像这么温吞地操。我琢磨生番是食髓知味，想要依加操得更狠一点。有那么一秒，我后悔起来，我该跟着去昆明的。

依加很快操进生番的敏感点上，于是生番就像卸了洪一样，从脸上眼角留下几道湿润的水迹来，哭了。他哭得隐忍而放浪，哭得身体里的水一直往外冒，阴茎憋不住一样地往外滴着精液，整个昆明都要跟着他一起下一场雨来。

“哥，哥，别哭……哭了多不好……叫我。叫我。”依加沙着嗓子低喘。

1月31号凌晨直播时我就说过“刘悦估计是喝大了”，我下播后给他发了几条微信，他都没回，我索性也放弃给他通电的想法。

我可以想象到刘悦在场上蹦跶的画面，台下在沸腾，台上也在癫狂。但是太遥远了，在空气都湿润，街道都清凉的昆明，雾气蔼延，水分尚且是可以实体化的。那么遥远的地方与我无关，于是在昆明的刘悦也变得与我失去了什么关系。我靠回座椅，给自己开了瓶黑啤，对着北京的夜晚碰杯，干了，从酒精消失殆尽的舌根里回味出一丝苦涩的满足。

我把头发揉了一下，开始想《宜家》怎么写。

_/还记得那年夏天的红绿灯在闪/我的情绪也跟着鸣笛转_

_/下个路口就是人山人海的宜家/你我会在那里将爱廉价_

廉价的时候也有一种特别的幸福感，那时候我们什么都没有，没车没房没前途，我住筒子楼，你住门头沟；我们一周发十几封邮箱，见面去不用身份证的旅馆里开房上床；上完床你唱你的Hardcore我写我的Real Hiphop，我的163里以前全是你的Re，现在全是垃圾邮件和朋友发来的做爱视频。

依加最后在里面射了，你已经泄了两次。我看着依加喘着气把套子摘下来打结，你的脸在阴影里看不清水迹，只能撇到一些一闪而过的微光；而你搭在床边的手臂，肌肉起伏，纹身闪烁。你们俩都在喘，依加撑着的手臂青筋暴起，然后逐渐放下。我想视频该到尾声了，进度条已经浮出来了。这时依加半支起身子，把你整个人捞起来围在怀里抱紧，转头，在这次视频里第一次看向摄像头，透过屏幕看着我。

前一秒他的脸还半哭不笑般地复杂，情欲和痛苦一起纹在脸上，不甘和妥协一同随着汗滴下去，渗到已经变色的黄色衬衫里，下一秒他又变成甜甜的依加，笑容灿烂，抱紧他身下的男人对着镜头比了个胜利的手势，手背朝着我，于是胜利就变成挑衅，灿烂的笑容就变成占有过后心满意得的餍足。我几乎要笑出声来，依加，依加，好可怜的野狗。

你几乎下意识地也搂住了依加，手绵绵地围在他腰上。你转过头来，侧脸贴着依加侧脸，没在看镜头又在看镜头，我看着你的脸上没有情欲，没有痛苦，没有不甘也没有妥协。我看见你搂住依加的那一刹，尖叫的冲动排山倒海地扑过来，把我的笑声撕扯下来，撕扯干净，我张开嘴巴却叫不出声，喉头猛地梗上一块腥甜的唾液，卡在咽道，卡得我几乎无法呼吸。

番哥，生番，刘悦，你是我的男人，你是我的男人！而我就坐在这里看着你和另一个男人喝酒，然后做爱！我几乎要瘫死在椅上，握着鼠标的手一直颤抖。我的冷静自持屁用没有，我的自欺欺人全他娘是另外一条苟且的蛆虫，在我这里干巴巴地蠕动，蠕动，把所有动脉静脉里的血都吸光，然后我发现你没醉，但你也没醒，和我一样干巴巴地瘫在那里，全身的水都被挤出来，面无表情，无动于衷！未命名3记录下来一场谋杀案，凶手是情绪最充沛的那个年轻人，他一厢情愿地把自己栓到手铐上，卡死，戴着这副手铐提着刀就冲过来，精确计算地一顿乱砍，砍到整个方形空间支离破碎灌上精液尿液汗液唾液许多许多水，我还以为他是最可怜的那个；而你和我，刘悦和刘永涛，我们就好像两个若无其事的旁观者！我们岂止可怜，简直能撑得上像是《人间喜剧》里小人物一样滑稽又可悲！我看着你在视频里干瘪地旁观，倦怠地失去反应；你从视频里看出来，我是不是在同样的百无聊赖，其实已经连勃起都勃起不起来，萎缩在这一块黑色的，同样是方形的房间里？刘悦，你看见没，看看我们干的好事，我们在旁边看着，任由受害者死去了，永远地死去了，死了，再也回不来了。我们索然无味的记忆与爱情在未命名3里死去了。


End file.
